christianity_and_nazismfandomcom-20200213-history
Citations
Sources and Photo Sources for the Wiki: Carroll, James, "Constantine's Sword: The Church and the Jews," Houghton Mifflin Company, 2001 "Thus Spake Germany", by W. W. Coole, Władysław Wszebór Kulski, M. F. Potter - 1941 Cornwell, John, "Hitler's Pope: The Secret History of Pius XII," Viking, 1999 Helmreich, Ernst Christian, "The German Churches Under Hitler," Wayne State University Press, 1979 Laffin, John "Hitler Warned Us: The Nazis' Master Plan for a Master Race," Brasseys Inc., 1995 Lewy, Guenter, "The Catholic Church and Nazi Germany," Da Capo Press, 1964 Neumann, Johann, "1945: The German churches before and afterwards", 1995 Snyder, Louis L., "Hitler's Elite, Shocking Profiles of the Reich's Most Notorious Henchmen," Berkley Books, 1990 Steigmann-Gall, Richard "The Holy Reich: Nazi conception of Christianity, 1919-1945," Cambridge University Press, 2003 Trial of the Major War Criminals before the International Military Tribunal, Nuremberg, 14 November 1945 - 1 October 1946 Hitler, Adolf, "Mein Kampf," translated by Ralph Manheim, Houghton Mifflin Company, 1971 Scholder, Klaus, "The Churches and the Third Reich, Vol 1" Fortress Press, 1977 Scholder, Klaus, "The Churches and the Third Reich, Vol 2" Fortress Press, 1977 Toland, John, "Adolf Hitler," Anchor Books Doubleday, 1976 Macfarland, Charles S., "The New Church and the New Germany," Macmillan Co. Baynes, Norman H. Ed. "The Speeches of Adolf Hitler, April 1922-August 1939," Vol. 1 of 2, Oxford University Press, 1942 Goldhagen, Daniel Jonah, Hitler's Willing Executioners: Ordinary Germans and the Holocaust, Alfred A. Knoph, 1996 Hold, John B., Under the Swastika, Chapel Hill, The University of North Carolina Press, 1936 McGovern, William Montgomery, From Luther to Hitler: The History of Fascist-Nazi Political Philosophy, Houghton Mifflin Co., 1941 Niemöller, Martin, Here Stand I! Chicago: Willett, Clarke & Co., 1937 Wollenberg, Jorg, Ed., The German Public and the Persecution of the Jews 1933-1945: No One Participated, No One Knew (Chapter: When the Witnesses Were Silent, The Confessing Church and the Jews, by Wolfgang Gerlach), Humanities Press, New Jersey, 1996 Becoming Eichmann: Rethinking the Life, Crimes, and Trial of a "Desk Murderer" by David Cesarani Weiningers Nacht, Europa-Verlag, Vienna 1989 Gedenkstätte Deutscher Widerstand website Museum of Tolerance website USHMM: United States Holocaust Memorial Museum Hitler: Tyrant of Terror, shown on the History Channel Das Braune Heer: mit einem Geleitwort von Adolf Hitler The Brown Army: with a foreword by Adolf Hitler, Photos by Heinrich Hoffmann Wikipedia Getty Images newworldencyclopedia.org ww2incolor.com forum.axishistory.com www.dhm.de/ calvin.edu research.calvin.edu ThirdReich.ca The Importance of Adolf Hitler, by Eleanor H. Ayer, Lucent Books, 1996, p. 25 Hitler: The Hoffmann Photographs, Vol. 1, Ray R. Cowdery, Ed., 1990 Hitler in Seinen Bergen, Heinrich Hoffmann, Berlin, den 24.9.35 germanstamps.net The German Propaganda Archive Bavarian State Library 20th Century History Hitler's Pope: The Secret History of Pius XII, by John Cornwell The Hitler No One Knows: 100 Pictures of the Life of the Führer, by Heinrich Hoffmann National Geographic Channel's "Dawn of the Nazis: Becoming Hitler," aired Dec. 2011 History Channel's "Hitler's Lost Plan," aired 18 April 2005 nobeliefs.com skepticism.org jewishvirtuallibrary.org futuremuseum.co.uk thechaplainkit.com publicmedievalist.com emedals.com theologiansunderhitler.com content.time.com Adolf Hitler - Collection of Speeches 1922-1945 archive.org/details/AdolfHitlerCollectionOfSpeeches19221945 warrelics.eu europeanfocus.com jessensrelics.com The Nuremberg Interviews By Leon Goldensohn books.google.com dailymail.co.uk